Set me free
by FoamBanana
Summary: Teen pregnancy, suicides, prostitution, abuse and rape this is the life of the 19 year old Sakura Haruno, but when a rich businessman lay his eyes upon her everything get's better. At least that's what she thought. Some fucked up romance. AU. Contains everything in the summary. You have been warned!
1. Prologue

Summary: Teen pregnancy, suicides, prostitution, abuse and rape this is the life of the 19 year old Sakura Haruno, but when a rich businessman lay his eyes upon her everything get's better. At least that's what she thought. Some fucked up romance.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own this plot. PLEASE DO NOT COPY!

Prologue:

Her life was far from perfect. She owned nothing but the clothes on her body and the things she always carried around in that back-pack of hers. All she owned she could count on her ten fingers. She never owned her life. She never owned her body. She never owned her feelings. Where ever she had gone she had always been known as ''that'' kid. The kid without rights.

She was once a happy kid with a mother, a father and a loving brother. When her mother had started working for a corporation called Kuromo INC all had gone downhill.

It started with small lies, telling her husband that she worked late when she was in fact banging the CEO of the company. Telling him that she had a business trip, when she got her weekend away with her lover. And of course lies always surfaces.

The day her father had found his wife cheating on him was the day that he had left his family behind. He had just packed his bags and without even trying to make things right, he had left. He hadn't been seen for over ten years until they found his body in a ditch with a high alcohol level in his blood.

Nothing would ever be the same again for that poor girl or her family. The moment her husband had left her mother had decided to take in her lover and he came to live with them permanently. What the mother didn't know was that her lover was an extremely violent man. He had never once hesitated to hit.

Her mother began drinking, quickly making it hard for an 13-year-old girl to live in the household. She began running away, but of course her mothers lover had connections which always, somehow, made her end up at home once again.

Her mother was beyond any repair. And so was her brother. Never once did he smile again. He always longed for the day when he was old enough to move away. Then he had promised to take her with him. But that day never came.

Her brother never made it past 17. He was in a drunk-driving accident. The only survivor was his friend Naruto Uzumaki. The young girl never looked the man in the eye anymore. Not after what had happened. He was alive while her brother had died. Naruto had been driving and her brother had been sitting in the front passenger seat. His death was quick and painless.

Sadly it doesn't end there. Today that girl is 19 years old and is standing in her bathroom with pills in her body that is going to kill her. How did she end up like this you may ask? I'm gonna tell you her story. This is the story of Sakura Haruno, the dying angel.


	2. Chapter 1: Through the fire

**Summary:** **Teen pregnancy, suicides, prostitution, abuse and rape this is the life of the 19 year old Sakura Haruno, but when a rich businessman lay his eyes upon her everything get's better. At least that's what she thought. Some fucked up romance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own this plot. PLEASE DO NOT COPY/STEAL!**

**Chapter 1: Through the fire.**

Sakura tapped her fingers against the plain wooden table again. She didn't even know why this was happening to her. Why was her life so... Fucked up? Had she done anything to piss the gods off so royally that she had to pay with her own free will? She couldn't come to think of anything that could have pissed anyone off. Not a single big thing had Sakura done wrong for her life to turn out this way. And yet there she was, at an abortion clinic at the age of sixteen trying to kill the growing fetus inside of her womb.

Sakura was not a bad person. No. She didn't want the child. She didn't even want the sex. She had been too drugged to do anything to stop him. She blamed herself for her entire situation. If she hadn't taken those damn drugs then she would have been able to stop him and then she wouldn't be in this godforsaken situation.

There were times where Sakura actually thought that she was stupid. She had known that her mothers lover would get drunk with his friends that weekend and yet she had gone out with her friends and got drugs. When she had gotten home all of them were asleep in the living room. Or at least that's what she thought.

When the young girl had bed that night she had forgotten to lock her door like she always had and sure enough one of her stepfathers friends had walked straight in to her room and started undressing her.

She was too high to do anything about it. She wasn't even sure if she cared what happened to her anymore. She knew that even though she didn't want it and that it was going to be painful she never once told him to stop or to fight. She hadn't screamed. Though she wasn't sure that it would have helped.

This wasn't the first time she had been raped. The first time had been when her mother had been out of town and her mothers lover had brought the same group of friends over. That time she had screamed and everyone had been to drunk to notice what was going on in the next room.

When she awoke the morning after her first time her sheets were covered with blood. Thick, disgusting and white seamen were all over her flat belly and her legs threatened to give up when she walked over to the bathroom. She had taken a long and needed shower. When she peeked into the living room no one was there. She had silently thanked the gods. Her day was finally over.

''Sakura Haruno'' Sakura quickly snapped out of her daydreaming and looked straight into ocean blue eyes. She was shocked to find a pretty blonde, probably the same age as herself, staring straight down at her ''The doctor will see you now''. The pinkette simply nodded at the statement and followed the blonde to an examination room.

''Okay, sit here until the doctor comes. She will be in in about five minutes or so. Please make yourself comfortable'' The girl closed the door and then walked out. And so Sakura was left alone again. Not that she had anything against being lonely. Quite the opposite actually. When she was alone, no one could hurt her. No one could make her feel bad or useless. She was just herself when she was alone. And it was better that way.

Growing up without any friends Sakura was just so much more comfortable when no one was around. Perhaps it was for the best. And there she sat in the silence. Waiting and waiting. For over an hour she sat there until she had had enough. She was just about to walk out the door when she bumped straight into someone she really didn't want to see at the time.

''Oh, I'm so sorry. Dr. Sonya is busy with another patient so I'll be...'' Then he looked up. And boy was he surprised. His blonde sun kissed hair shone under the bright lights of the corridor and his bright blue eyes looked straight into her emerald ones ''Sakura is that you?'' And she was on the verge of crying. She didn't really know if she had forgiven him for what had happened with her brother. And yet there they were, just staring at each other, waiting for one of them to talk. And he was the one that started the conversation.

''Wow, It's been so long... Two years. We haven't seen each other since...'' He paused knowing that bringing up her brother still was a sensitive. She only stood there. He cleared his throat and looked down at the chart. Then he looked like he had just swallowed a bug.

'' A-a-abortion. I didn't know that you were sexually active'' She didn't know what to tell him.

''Well, it's not by choice. Can we just get this over with? I don't have all day you know'' Naruto directed her to a funny looking chair and Sakura gladly sat down, too tired to stand up. The blonde started to blush furiously.

''Well Sakura''

''Ms. Haruno. I'm your patient, not your dead best friends little sis'' She was angry. No scratch that. She was royally pissed off. If she hadn't already been sitting she would probably had hit him so hard that his face would have been etched into her knuckles. She kept her cool although he didn't really deserve it.

''Very well then Ms. Haruno. How far along are you?'' She was relived when he didn't argue, which he had been doing everyday in the past.

''I'm two months along'' He wrote something down on her chart.

''How long ago was the last time you had sexual intercourse?'' She was about to scold him for asking way to personal questions when he interrupted her ''It's mandatory that we know so that we can determine how old the fetus is'' Sakura was glad he hadn't said baby. This way it was more clinical. No strings attached.

''That was the last time that I had sex'' He once again went back to scribbling something down. Reading upside down was such a nuisance.

''Okay, does the father know about your condition?'' I shook my head. I could hear his pager go off. He just looked at it and dismissed it.

''Do you have permission from a parent to make an abortion or should we call her?'' This was one of those times when Sakura was really glad that she could fake her mothers handwriting. She handed him the papers she had signed in the waiting room. He dismissed that easily as well.

''Where is your mother?'' Sakura was boiling with rage.

''You know what Naruto, I'm done answering your stupid questions. If you don't get started with the damn abortion already I will just have to do it myself. I didn't come here to get insulted or to be questioned. I came here to get rid of this damn leach inside of me. I don't want anything else but to live a normal life. So if you don't want to do it then just back the hell off and stop waisting my time'' They sat there in silence. Five minutes passed and still nothing was said between the two. Then Naruto just rose, with sadness in the eyes, and grabbed a few tools.

''Okay. In your chart it says that you got hormonal treatment three days ago so today I'm going to initiate the final stage of the abortion. I'm going to go in surgically and remove the embryo with this tool'' He held up some sort of instrument ''Once I'm in your womb I will scrape the fetus off your vaginal wall. You may feel some discomfort, but the local anesthesia should take take of the pain. After the procedure you're going to have bleedings that will probably take two weeks to wear off. Any questions?'' Sakura nodded.

''Will there be any pain afterwards?'' Sakura hated pain. She could take physical pain, but the emotional pain, oh how she hated it.

''Yes, but you will be given some painkillers so that you can manage. Sadly for the emotional pain that may rise I can't do much about. I can give you the names and numbers to some pretty skilled psychologists if that's what you want?'' Sakura shook her head.

''I think I'll manage without the shrink'' Naruto didn't argue. He would have in the past, but after what happened to her brother he had no right to go nose around in her business.

Without any warning, or at least she hadn't heard any, he put the shot in making her vagina go numb. She felt absolutely nothing. Perhaps that was a good thing. Perhaps it was a blessing.

Within a few hours she walked out of the clinic, one person shorter than usual. That was the first time Sakura had made an abortion. She was on fire. And nothing could stop her from crashing and burning. And how she loved it.

**So what did you think? Good, bad? Well, until next time, JA NE! ^^ **


	3. Chapter 2: Through the eternal flames

**Summary: Teen pregnancy, suicides, prostitution, abuse and rape this is the life of the 19 year old Sakura Haruno, but when a rich businessman lay his eyes upon her everything get's better. At least that's what she thought. Some fucked up romance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own this plot. PLEASE DO NOT COPY!**

**Chapter 2: Through the eternal flames**

She had gone out that day. She hadn't known what to do after the abortion, but one thing was sure. She was going to get some tampons to stop the bleeding. She really hated having her period. It was the worst feeling in the world. You got all tired, messy and not to mention you got really cranky.

Sakura already had a very bad temper and add that onto her having her period, let me just tell you you didn't want to know. When she reached the supermarket she suddenly felt paranoid. Really paranoid. She felt as though someone was following her, but every time she turned around there were just people walking. No one who was staring at her though.

'Tampons, tampons, tampons. Hm, where could they be?' Sakura never shopped by herself. Her mother always did her shopping or Kai (Her mothers lover) She must've been in there for a good half an hour because just as she found them the clock struck 10 'Shit, they're closing!'

She practically ran towards the cash register. When she reached it she was in luck. When the cashier was about to leave Sakura slammed the tampons onto the counter. The cashier just gave her a really mean look. Sakura just smiled.

''That would be 20$ please'' Sakura pulled out the money necessary to pay for her item. The cashier still wouldn't take her eyes off of Sakura. This was really starting to piss said girl off. She just waited for the cashier to return her change so that she could get the hell out of the store and pack to her house. She was starting to get impatient.

''You know, you don't strike me as a girl that would...'' But before the cashier could finish her sentence Sakura had already walked out of the store. And left the cashier with the rest of her change. Before Sakura could reach the parking lot she realized what she also had grabbed.

'A pack of condoms? Why the hell would I grab that? It's not like any of Kai's friends would actually bother once they raped her. It's not like she was going to force them to use the condoms either. She had no such power over them. At least she was glad to know that the option was there, just in case.

'Hm, that man behind me has been following me for a good while now' Sakura spun around and looked at the man with the trench coat. She couldn't even see his face due to the large hat covering him.

''Excuse me sir, is there something that you wanted?'' The man chuckled lowly. Then he turned his head up to look at her. His face was covered with a mask and his eye was covered with a patch. There was something strange about this man.

''Yes, as a matter of fact there is. I want you to work for me, as one of my whores. You're a pretty girl you know. You would make a lot of money...'' Before Sakura even had the chance to decline the man he handed her a business card ''Before you say no, just know that the option is there if you need it. If you change your mind my cell number is there'' And then he was off, like a whisper in the night he had gone to his hiding. Sakura sort of wondered if it had all just been a dream until she looked down at her hand. She had grabbed the card anyway. Before she had any time to think she began running home. She didn't like being followed and now that she knew that she wasn't paranoid and that the man really had been following her she couldn't risk practically telling him where she lived.

The cold air hit her face as she ran a few blocks. She had never been much of a lazy person which made it so much easier for her to spend her time at the school gym or track field. She always had a reason to run, to fight and she defiantly would never stoop so low that she would accept the pimps offer. Would she?

- 2 weeks later -

''Get out of my house you worthless bitch, and never come back!'' Once upon a time there was a time when she actually had smiled and held her daughter through everything. There was once a time where Mebuki loved her young daughter, but now. Sakura wasn't even sure that her mother had loved her at all.

After the death of her late father her mother had blamed Sakura for the unfortunate series of events. Mebuki had not once thought about the fact that it was her own fault that her husband, Kizashi's, death. Sakura's mother had once been a gentle soul, strict, yet gentle. Now all that was left was a shell of what once used to be.

This wasn't the first time Sakura had been thrown out of her home and into the street. Her mother had always changed her mind though and called Sakura's cellphone after a few hours.

'Great, so a ride into city it is' Sakura thought as she strolled down the street. Since Sakura was very used to this she knew the bus schedule in and out. She never had to guess twice, nor ask for the time of departure and arrival to the bus station.

Since Sakura lived about 5 miles outside of the city walking was not an option unless she wanted to come there unprepared. Though Sakura had walked into city a few times before it was only during the day. Now the sun wasn't shining and people had gone to safety of their home. Only when the sun, and the people, were out she had the courage to walk into city.

She sighed at the broken board of the bus shelter. Even though she knew the schedule she always wanted to make sure that the bus company hadn't changed the times. They did that sometimes. Sakura sighed and adjusted her pack.

Yes, Sakura was always prepared for times like this. Her pack was always waiting at the back of her closet with only the most absolute important things such as money and clothes. She also kept a shampoo bottle and some deodorant since she didn't want to feel dirty for too long.

'Oh well, I have no other choice than to wait now do I?' So that's exactly what she did. She sat down on the bench and sure enough 20 minutes later the buss arrived. She took out her card and put it on the reader. When there was a green light she just took a random seat somewhere in the middle of the bus. As she walked to her seat she heard some drunkards whistling and air humping. She just sat down and ignored the rising lust to hit them all out to city instead of letting them take the bus. She looked out the window and into the starry night.

''Hello babe, looking for a good time?'' She turned her head and found one of the drunkards sitting right next to her. He looked to be closer her mothers age then her own. So she just simply shook her head.

''Just heading to a friend'' She didn't even know why she was telling him that. She was just trying to get rid of him. She didn't want anything to do with the drunk asshole right next to her. Yet he wouldn't leave.

''Well sweetheart, How about I just be your friend instead? You and I would be so great together'' She just shook her head and tried to look out, but before she could turn her head the man just simply grabbed one of her boobs, started playing with it at the same time as he kissed her exposed neck. Sakura couldn't care less, as long as he kept his filthy dick away from her ''C'mon I know that you'll like it'' Before the mans lips reached hers the bus suddenly stopped abruptly. The bus driver stepped out of his seat and made is way over to her and the drunkard.

''This was the final straw, you're out of here Shitori. If I so much as see you or your friends on this bus again I'm going to call the cops on you! Get it!?'' The man pulled away and looked at his friends. Then he smirked.

''Fine, let's go boys... And I'll see you soon'' He said and looked straight into Sakura's he walked off the bus with his drunkard friends. When the bus driver was once again seated in front of the steering wheal he began driving. They just sat there in silence since they were the only two on the bus. When the bus reached city Sakura looked straight at the man.

''Thank you so much...'' She whispered. She looked up at his name tag but was disappointed to see that his name was no longer readable. He snickered.

''Iruka, My name is Iruka'' She smiled.

''Well thank you so much, Iruka'' Then she stepped off the bus and thanked god for such nice people as himself. And then she headed out into the cold air. And yet she felt as if she had just walked straight through eternal flames. Such warmth even though the temperature had dropped 6 degrees. She was heading out.

**So what did you think? This chapter was not very long, but more stuff happened. Oh and don't worry all of the characters will return soon, sadly so will Shitori. So who was the masked man? Where will Sakura go now? And what will she do? Read and review and add me and the story to your favorites if you haven't done that already! Thank you so much for reading! Until next time, Ja ne! ^^**


	4. Chapter 3: Fire burning

**Summary: Teen pregnancy, suicides, prostitution, abuse and rape this is the life of the 19 year old Sakura Haruno, but when a rich businessman lay his eyes upon her everything get's better. At least that's what she thought. Some fucked up romance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own this plot. PLEASE DO NOT COPY!**

**Chapter 3: Fire burning**

She was just sitting there by the port to her friends apartment with a sad look upon her face. She didn't even know where to go anymore. Her so called 'friend' had kicked her out since she couldn't pay rent.

'Hmpf, what a bitch! This was the last choice I had. I have burned every damn bridge there is. If I don't find somewhere to stay soon I'm going to have to sleep in a dumpster somewhere' She tucked a few strands of hair, that had fallen into her face, behind her ear. She sighed and then rose 'Well I guess I have no choice. The dumpster it is'

Sakura was used to this. She knew exactly where to go and where not to go. The red light districts were the place where most of the crimes such as prostitution, rape, mugging, murders and drug dealings were. She wouldn't dare to go there and yet 10 minutes later she was there. Standing right outside of an abandoned alley.

''Oh well, a dumpster is a dumpster'' to her great joy the dumpster was completely empty, not even a single bag of trash was there. She squealed in pure glee and took the one luxury item that she had stolen from her roommates flat. A pillow. The blanket she had gotten herself from her home. Well, her former home that is.

By now her mother would have called and demanded her daughters return or else she would involve the police, but she hadn't even heard a whisper from her so-called mother in three weeks. There was something wrong. Sakura shivered in the closed dumpster. It was four in the morning when she finally got some sleep. And boy did she need it.

8 hours later

Sakura was awakened by something that was thrown at her. She quickly looked up and realized she had been doused in a few bags of trash. She sat up, quietly so that no one would hear her and then when she was absolutely certain that no one was in the alley, she stood up and opened the dumpster.

The rays of the sun practically dazzled the young teen as she made her way out of the big tin. She reached out for her pillow and blanket and stuffed them into her bag. Then she stretched and yawned loudly. Luckily the bag was big enough, and the pillow just a small decorative one, that everything would fit.

'What a lovely day' She thought to herself as she strolled down the avenue on her way to the grocery store to get something to eat. Living with her roommate she realized something. She had loved clipping coupons, so when Sakura had to leave she had grabbed every coupon she could get her hands on. She was lucky it wasn't some frozen shit

'Let's see. Bread, milk, soda, can of chilly, beans, doughnuts, yoghurt, more bread, a bag of chips, some apples' By then Sakura had stopped counting the things she could get and walked to the store.

Once inside she only grabbed the yoghurt some bread and the milk. She knew that grabbing everything at once was a bad idea. If she had to throw away food because it was bad she was going to absolutely kill herself. The more she could preserve the better. She groaned and looked at the woman at the registerer.

'Great, another one of those judgmental types' Since her encounter with the woman at her local grocery store she had just hoped that there were no one jut as judgmental. Oh how she was wrong.

''That would be 7 dollars'' Sakura handed the cashier the coupons.

'Great, another week and I might just have to use the little money I have left' Sakura hated not being able to just go into her fridge and magically pull out something to eat. The cashiers eyes narrowed. Just when Sakura was about to ask her what her problem was she spoke.

''Excuse me miss, may I check your purse?'' Sakura looked at the cashier and raised her eyebrows. She was taken by surprise.

''Ehm I rather you don't. I have some pretty personal stuff in there'' But the cashier didn't give up. She just wouldn't let it go. She just simply stretched her hand out and grabbed the bag ''Hey knock it off! I said leave me alone'' Some of the others shoppers had turned to the commotion.

'Great, and audience'

''Security, shoplifter, shoplifter!'' Sakura didn't even have time to react before two big, muscular man brought her and her purchased supplies to an office within the big warehouse.

- In the office -

''So miss, mind giving me your bag?'' Sakura just pulled it closer to herself. The mans suspicions grew ''Miss, just give me your bag so that we can get this over with, I don't have all day you know'' She sighed in defeat and gave the both men her bag.

They emptied it, but were baffled when they realized that nothing she had in her bag belonged to the store, apart from the things that she had payed for. All she had were personal belongings. The manager looked up at her with a big smile on his face.

''I'm so sorry for the mistake my dear. If there's anything that I could do to make it up for you, just tell me'' Sakura then realized that she hadn't taken a shower in three days.

'Man I must really stink' She turned her head and looked around the office. She saw a small door in the office 'Hm, it must be the toilet'

''Actually there is, do you mind if I take a shower. I haven't showered since wednesday'' The manager wrinkled his nose in disgust but just nodded. Probably the strangest question ever asked by a costumer. She smiled, went into the bathroom and locked the door.

'Wouldn't want him coming in and seeing us naked now would we?' Sakura thought to herself. Ever since she was a little girl Sakura had had this ''second person'' inside of her head. Almost as an inner self.

She started to strip until all that was left was her underwear. She put them in the sink and started to wash them with soap. Then she wrung them. She put them on the element for them to dry. Then she stepped into the shower and started to wash herself off.

The hot water hit her skin and she finally started to relax when a knock was heard. She sighed and turned off the water.

''Miss, I was wondering if... well. If you would like to... go out some time?'' Sakura silently gagged at the thought of going out with that middle aged man. She just shook her head.

'You have to lie' The only thing that Sakura was really good at, apart from training of course, was lying.

''Ehm sure. Let me just finish showering and then you can give me your number'' She knew that if he gave her his number she wouldn't even have to bother to call him. She could just brush him off without him knowing it.

''I'll let you finish and then we can discuss it'' She smiled. She had him on her hook. And hey, this wasn't so bad. At least she didn't have to do something disgusting to someone to get a shower. She would offer them a blow-job or perhaps a hand-job, but that was just as far as she would go.

Sakura grabbed the shampoo out of her bag and began massaging it into her scalp. She was so happy that she didn't have to use a public bathroom and do this in the sink. Finally she could get a real shower, and not one of those quick wash-offs that she had been doing these last couple of weeks before she got accepted by her roommate. Yes before Kayle and gotten into the picture Sakura just simply had to wash herself in the mall or out on a port-a-potty somewhere. She was finally happy that she wouldn't have to do that for a while. A read shower was really reliving.

Another knock was heard. She once again turned off the water but instead of staying in the shower Sakura stepped out and grabbed a towel that was hanging on the rack. She then looked at the door handle. It was going downwards.

'Eeew, that stupid pervert was hoping to catch us in the shower. How gross!' Sakura held back the vomit quickly rising in her throat. She then made a small humming voice as she pulled on her now dry panties and bra.

''Yes?'' Sakura practically sang so she didn't sound too annoyed ''Is there something that you want?'' She heard the man fumbling with his keys outside of the door 'Oh shit, He's trying to open it. Quickly! Think of something' Sakura grabbed her clothes and with inhuman speed began to get dressed. When the door opened she was finally fully clothed, much to the mans dismay. He frowned.

''Oh, I'm sorry, I just really needed to use the restroom, but I guess it can wait until I get your number'' That damn bastard was tricky. He must have known that I wouldn't give him our number. Shit! What am I going to do' She just gave him one of her famous fake smiles.

''Okay, sure'' She grabbed his phone and punched in some random number than gave the contact a fake name. But he was slightly smarter. He immediately grabbed the phone and called the number. Luckily for Sakura that dialed numbers phone was off. He looked at her.

''My phone isn't charged, but feel free to call me some day'' She smiled, but this time she gave him one of her sincerest smiles. She was just happy that she had gotten away with the lie. He didn't even seem to suspect anything, but simply led her out of the bathroom and into the warehouse once again. She was happy that no one seemed to care that her hair was piss wet or that his hand was on her shoulder. He lead her to the cashier that had accused her of shoplifting.

''Mrs. Como, may I speak to you in my office? And as for you young lady, I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I assure you that it won't happen here again'' Sakura smiled and nodded towards the man, seeming polite. On the inside she just wanted to vomit all over the man. She was really not in the mood for this.

He smiled and waved her off as she stepped into the street again. It was already three in the afternoon. She would have to find another place to stay tonight. The dumpster would probably already have filled up to half by the time she got there. She sighed.

It had been such a nice dumpster too. She was royally pissed off this time. She really didn't know where to go. And then she reached into her pocket. It was then she realized that she still had the business card of the man she had met a month ago outside of the store. She though she had thrown it away.

''Huh, obviously not'' She was really torn inside. She didn't know what to do. If she called the number she would have to work for a pimp, and if she didn't she wouldn't have any choice but to find somewhere else to be. She groaned in pure anger. She didn't have a choice.

She pulled out her phone and dialed the number on the small piece of hard paper.

_'Kakashi Hatake speaking!' _She panicked. She didn't know what to do. It was as if her voice was caught in her throat _'Hello, are you there. I can hear you breathing'_

''Ehm, yeah I'm here. I'm sorry. You probably don't remember me, but you gave me this number in case I wanted to work for you. Seeing that I wasn't in need of it then I turned you down, but now it might be just what I need'' She heard him chuckling through the phone.

_''Sorry hun, you better refresh my memory, I don't quite remember''_ Sakura sighed at the phone. She really hated this man already. She groaned.

''We met outside of the outskirts grocery store. Remember, it was late at night and you followed me. I'm the girl with the pink hair'' He then aha-d

_''I remember you, a feisty little girl. Oh well let me give you the address to the brothel. It's on 53rd street just off of Cambel road. In the red light district. You won't miss it. It's called the Lusty Leopard. I will be expecting you kid'' _He groaned_ ''Hey calm down Miki I'm in the middle of a phone call, just go slower''_

Sakura heard a woman groan into the phone and Kakashi did so too. She then began screaming furiously. Soon she heard him curse.

_''Shit, you made me cum already. Oh well. Hey Pinky, be here in about an hour and I'll see what I can do. I'll be waiting!''_ Then he hung up. And there Sakura was, feeling more dirtier than she had ever felt. And in her stomach it felt as if though there was a fire burning. She didn't like it. Not one bit.

A few minutes later she was standing outside of what looked like a strip club/brothel.

''Oh well, what do I have to lose?'' And she had no idea how her life would change once she set foot inside of that club, but telling you is getting ahead of the story.

**So what did you think about it!? Ugh, I know right. That manager was a total perv. But don't worry, You won't see him again. At least I hope not. Well as usual don't forget to review and favorite both the story and me if you haven't done that already. Until next time, Ja ne! ^^ **


End file.
